A sequel to "Inter se amplec"
by Norwegianne
Summary: The sequel to "Inter se Amplec". The person who contributed his share in Ginny's pregnancy is revealed.


Ginny Weasley felt stressed out as she was walking up the aisle

Ginny Weasley felt stressed out as she was walking up the aisle. She knew the reason for that. Her very lively children had been extremely troublesome when she had to dress them for the wedding. She could swear that the twins had gotten the genes from their twin uncles instead of her. Luckily her set of twins weren't identical. She didn't know if she could have handled another set of George and Fred/Gred and Forge. 

It had been hard when she was naming them. Her brothers had watched everything she did. Luckily the twins both had red hair, like her. She didn't know what they would have done if something else had shown. Killed every man with that colour hair most likely. She had named her children after her parents. How much safer could she get. Arthur and Molly were sensible and solid names. Just for extra flair she had added the names of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall as well. That pair had deserved children being named after them. They had been so supportive of her and her pregnancy while she was taking the NEWTS. Sadly neither one of them had survived the attack Voldemort had directed at Hogwarts. But thanks to them, and Harry, no one else was killed. 

So now Arthur Albus and Molly Minerva were flower boy and girl at their uncle's wedding. Thur, as he insisted his name was, had brown eyes. While Minnie had blue. Minnie's eyes were startling to the entire family. Her brothers had been so sure that they were going to see either grey or green eyes that they didn't know what to do. Ginny had just smiled. 

Finally they reached the altar. Ginny didn't remember much of the ceremony, as she had to make sure of that her children stayed quiet. She remembered looking at the tender way Hermione and Bill kissed with envy. How come she didn't have anyone to kiss like that? How come she still was an old "maid" even if she was the mother of two. Sure she had had offers after she started working in Fred and George's joke shop. But somehow she felt that the men who came in there either was too childish, or couldn't handle the fact that she was a single mother. Fred and George hovering over her didn't help much either. 

They had rented a hall for the reception. Arthur and Molly had been more than happy to lend their garden to Bill and Hermione. But having the wedding in September was too risky when it came to the weather so they had decided to have it indoors. The food was delicious, not quite as good as Molly's but it came close. Ginny enjoyed it without having to worry about the table manners of her children. They had been seated next to their favourite uncles who did everything they could to corrupt their nephew and niece. Fred and George somehow managed to feed them without getting the food all over the place. She wished she knew how they did it. If so she wouldn't have to change clothes after every meal at home. 

It was time for the speeches. Charlie was the best man and made a speech that was typical of him. "Well big brother. So today's the day the first of the famous Weasley brothers got hitched. I have to say that you got the best of the bargain. Hermione is now stuck with a man that my mother has tried to raise as the best she could. I don't blame mother, Bill never wanted to be raised. But somehow Hermione tamed him. I don't know how and I'd rather not know. I know however something. Bill is head over heels in love with Hermione, and even if the two of them are some of the most stubborn people I have ever met, they are going to have a wonderful life together. Ladies and gentlemen, I propose a toast to the bride and groom."

When Ginny got up to make her speech as the maid of honour she could feel her hands trembling. She ignored them and smiled at Hermione. "I remember the time Hermione fell in love with Bill. She had only just realized it when she came running to me. She wanted my advice. She didn't know what to do and wanted to go home to think about it. I can take my advice to her and let it be my advice today as well. Hermione, Bill deserves to know you love him. He has the right to make his own choices. That was what I said then, now I am going to give you some new advice. As Charlie said you're both stubborn. But marriage isn't about the me and the you. It is about the us that you became today when you were married. Compromise. Don't rush into things. Talk them through before you act. During the few years I have lived, I noticed one thing about marriages. Don't go to bed angry with the other one. It only makes the quarrels last longer and you both stay miserable. Now I think I'll join Charlie for that toast he proposed."

After that the mood went upwards. By the time the newly married couple had danced their first dance together everybody was out on the dance floor. Minnie danced with her uncle "Fed", Thur danced with "Gamma", Bill refused to let go of Hermione, Ron danced with Angelina, George danced with Ginny, Percy danced with Penelope, and Charlie danced with Parvati. George kept making Ginny laugh by pointing out details in people's dancing. "How can he dance like that, it looks like his date has stuffed her hand down his trousers and he has to help her along… She looks like someone gave her one of our board games, to eat." 

Soon the dance ended and they all switched partners. Ginny found herself dancing with a strangely familiar person. Where had she seen him before? They danced along, in silence at first, and then he decided to speak. "How are you, Ginny?" When she heard his voice she knew his identity. "I am fine, Harry. How are you?"She looked into his big green eyes. It had been closer to three years since anyone of them had seen him. He had grown up from being nearly a man to quite the man. He wasn't the boy who lived anymore. He was the man who lived. He shrugged. "I am fine. Been busy saving the world. Then I decided that I needed some rest. I went back to Godric's Hollow. It was a meadow; you couldn't see that there once was a house there. But I built my house there." 

She sighed as they danced on. "Ginny. I guess you haven't told anyone about our night?" When she didn't reply he continued. "If you had I suspect that every single one of your brothers would have beaten me into oblivion." Ginny stopped dancing. "Harry, come with me. I have something to tell you." But before they even got of the dance floor they were stopped. "Ginny I suspect that it is bedtime for these two little rugrats." George, always at the most appropriate time, carried both of her offspring his arms. "Time for bed I said." With those words he dropped Arthur Albus and Molly Minerva into her arms. "Sorry sis, but they are you responsibility." Thus George Weasley departed from the scene. 

"Mommy, don't wanna go bed." Thur had taken on a whining tone. Minnie had simply fallen asleep the moment she reached Ginny's arms. "Here, let me help." Harry took Thur into his arms and held him close. "How old are they?" She shrugged. He might as well know. "They just turned two. Before you ask, they are yours." He looked angry at her. "You might have told me. Didn't it occur to you that I might have enjoyed spending some time with them? Ginny, I lost my entire family when I was a year old. What did you name them?" She smiled through her tears. "You're holding our son, Arthur Albus. I am holding our daughter Molly Minerva. I wanted to name them for your parents, but my brothers were so furious with the fact that someone dared to touch me that I couldn't risk anything. They were quite shocked when Minnie here decided to have blue eyes. I think they would have suspected either one of them of getting either green or grey eyes." Harry lifted his eyebrow. "It is nice to know they have such faith in me. But where do the grey eyes come in?" Ginny began to blush. "I wouldn't say anything except that the father was a guy who came to visit Dumbledore. They owled Dumbledore. All he told them, although he knew, was that you, Neville, Crabbe and Malfoy had been to see him. My brothers assumed that it was either you or Draco." 

Harry laughed. A soft laugh that made Ginny smile. "Am I supposed to feel flattered that they excluded Crabbe and Neville?" Ginny hit him. "If anyone's supposed to feel flattered about it it should be me. That they think I have an excellent taste in men." Harry grinned. Draco and he had been on top on almost every list the Witches Weekly had featured when it came to men.

His expression sobered. "Ginny, where do we go from here? I love you, I have told you so several times and that hasn't changed. Do you still want to marry me? The offer still stands. I want to spend time with my children." Unfortunately for Ginny and Harry Percy chose that time to show his face. He had heard the last sentence. "Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron. I know who the father of the twins are." The Weasley's all have excellent hearing. Soon the place was crowded with Weasley's who wanted Harry dead or violated. Harry was Ron's best friend, but that didn't matter as long as he had dared to touch Ginny. 

"Bill, stop this at once." Harry could kiss the person belonging to the voice, but considering that she actually was married to one of the persons waiting to beat the shit out of him, he abandoned the thought. Hermione Granger-Weasley only had to look at her husband for him to loose the hooligan look of his face. "You have nothing to bother Harry about. Sure he touched Ginny, but we all know what a pain Ginny can be when she wants something. No offence Ginny." She looked at Ginny and continued. "I knew that Thur and Minnie were his children even before they were born. The notion some of you had that it was Draco was simply idiotic, but I am sure you know that. The ones of us that actually have spent some time with Harry, looking through memories from his parents know that James Potter had blue eyes. And even if Thur here doesn't have Harry's hair or eyes he would look like Harry if you dyed his hair black and changed the colour of his eyes. You my dear Weasleys are incredibly stupid, even if I happen to be married to one of you. Now you let Harry go work things out with Ginny and my husband and I have a honeymoon we should be getting off to." When she left, dragging Bill behind she winked at Ginny and Harry. 

Ron put his hands back into his pockets. "So I guess we should do what Hermione said. Bye Ginny, Harry." One by one all of Ginny's brothers disappeared back to the party and Ginny and Harry was left behind with the twins. "Mom said I could just put them to bed here and she will take care of them tomorrow for me. I am not really in the mood to go back to the party. All I really want is to go home. But we haven't finished our discussion about the future." At that point Harry intervened in her monologue. "This is what we're going to do. You are going to put Arthur Albus and Molly Minerva into bed. Then you're coming home with me so that we can finish. Afterwards I have several nice guest rooms that you could stay in or a very nice bed." Ginny merely lifted her eyebrows. "Harry Potter are you picking up women in your best friend's wedding?" 

Two months later Ginny and Harry walked out from the church as Mrs and Mr Harry Potter. 

**A/N: Time for yet another one of my fascinating author's notes. This is the sequel to Inter se amplec. I am debating whether or not I should write the scenes I have cut out from this one. Should I write about what happens when they go to Harry's house and have the discussion, or should I just let it be? **

** **

**I am feeling proud of myself at the moment. Today I have managed to finish two chapters, this one and one I wrote before checking up on Inter se amplec. This one is three years after the pregnancy, or about so. And the other one is a what-if-Bill proposed a few months after declaring his love for Hermione… I even worked some on my analyse thingy in Norwegian… **

** **

**Remember I love my reviewers. If I have time I check out the works of my reviewers and leave a review. I love getting e-mails… hint hint hint (not very subtle ones) [anastacy@hotmail.com][1] is the place to mail me… **

**I am going to go straight over to work on Professor Trelawney's prophecy now. Maybe you should read that and leave a review there as well?**

   [1]: mailto:anastacy@hotmail.com



End file.
